1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless terminal, and more particularly to a camera lens assembly installed on a portable wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable wireless terminals with various functions and shapes have been developed in parallel with the growth of the information and communication industry. Typically, portable wireless terminals are divided into several types, namely, bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals provided with a flip cover, and folder-type terminals provided with a folder rotatably connected to a main body so as to be opened from and closed into the main body at a designated angle. The folder-type terminal is formed so that the folder is opened from the main body in a communication mode, thereby assuring a sufficient distance between a transmitting unit and a receiving unit while reducing the overall size of the terminal by half. Also, because the folder is closed into the main body after the communication, it is handy to carry. Therefore, the folder-type terminal is one of the most popular terminals in use today.
In addition to performing basic communication functions with a counterpart terminal, the terminals have various functions, for example, a function of transmitting and receiving e-mail or data, and an Internet game function. As various communication techniques including a CDMA 1×EVDO (Evolution Data Only) system are introduced, services of the information and communication industry are advancing toward including picture communication and moving picture services between terminals.
Therefore, in order to perform the aforementioned functions, various buttons, a camera lens assembly, and so on, are installed on the terminal. In particular, since services using the portable wireless terminal are expanding so as to include picture communication and moving picture services, the portable wireless terminal includes a camera lens assembly.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a portable wireless terminal 100 comprising a conventional camera lens assembly 130. As shown in FIG. 1, the portable wireless terminal 100 comprises a main body 101, and a folder hinged to the main body 101 so as to be rotatably opened from and closed into the main body 101. Herein, the camera lens assembly 130 is rotatably connected to a hinge axis H of the folder 102.
A keypad 111 and a transmitting unit 113 are installed on an upper surface of the main body 101. The keypad 111 includes function keys used to recall and select various menus, and keys for inputting numbers and letters. Side hinge arms are respectively installed on both sides of the upper end of the main body 101, thereby connecting the folder 102 to the main body 101.
A display device 121 and a receiving unit 123 are installed on one surface of the folder 102, opposite to the upper surface of the main body 101. The display device 121 serves to output information pertaining to the operational states of the terminal, information stored in the terminal as well as transmitting and receiving information. A center hinge arm 125 is installed on a lower end of the folder 102 so as to correspond to the side hinge arms 115. The center hinge arm 125 is connected to the side hinge arms 115 by a hinge device (not shown). Therefore, the folder 102 is rotatable about the hinge axis H formed by connecting the center hinge arm 125 to the side hinge arms 115, thereby being able to be opened from and closed into the main body 101.
The camera lens assembly 130 is connected to one of the side hinge arms 115. Therefore, this side hinge arm 115 is close to the center of the top end of the main body 101, and the camera lens assembly 130 is connected to one end of the side hinge arm 115. The camera lens assembly 130 is rotatably connected to the hinge axis H, thereby being able to photograph a subject at various angles.
However, the conventional camera lens assembly of the portable wireless terminal is partially supported by the main body of the terminal so as to prevent breakdown and/or damage to the camera lens assembly. Therefore, the conventional camera lens assembly cannot photograph a subject in a direction in which the camera lens assembly is supported by the main body, and thus limits the range of photographing to a state when the folder is opened from the main body. Furthermore, since an area in which the lens housing can be manipulated is narrow, the ability to rotate the camera lens assembly to desired photographing directions is limited.